Abdul Ahad
] Ahad, Md. Abdul (b. 1968) is an astronomer, author and space science researcher Author award on Channel S television, 2006. He was born in the Balaganj Upizala of Sylhet district, Bangladesh. Later moved across to the UK with his family and is an alumni of the University of BedfordshireUniversity press release Nov 25, 2005. He is author of the bestselling science fiction novel series First Ark to Alpha Centauri. Ahad has also published numerous articles in relation to his astronomy and space science interests, both online and in scientific journals. On the colours of the stars Back in the 1980s, Abdul Ahad compiled a catalogue of the reddest stars in the night sky (see this link) In May 2004, he introduced the supergiant star 119 tauri into the astronomical community as the second reddest of all naked eye stars visible in the night sky, and coined it the 'Ruby Star' Realm of the Majestic Ruby Star in Taurus and The Spectrum, Volume 20(1) July-Sep 2008, Western Colorado Astronomy Club On the rings of the Earth Ahad showed that the Earth is incapable of retaining a stable orbital ring system over any length of time, due to the opposing gravitational perturbing influences of the Sun and the MoonCan planet Earth ever have rings?, August 28th, 2008 . This is contrary to the established notions of other theorists in this field going far back into antiquity. On the light of the Sun He defined the eponymous Ahad's Sphere of the Sun, and showed how the light of the Sun will attenuate with increasing distance as one travels toward the realm of the nearby stars (refer to online article dated December 2003) On the positions of the Planets When he was a schoolboy of just 15, Abdul Ahad invented his own celestial algorithms to help him track positions of planets in the night skyFirst Ark showcased on James Cameron's Avatar Movie Zone - July, 2009. In May 1985, he accurately predicted a transit of the Sun by Venus (this article) which took place 2004 June 8.(See his algorithm Planetary Positions for 300 Years) On the observation of Double Stars He made astrometric positional measurements using a micrometer eyepiece on existing binary systems, and introduced six new pairs of hitherto unrecorded double starsIn search of new binaries of the Northern Skies, May 2009. Other Publications In December 2008, his autobiographical short story, The Sombrero Spiral Galaxy, was published by Mandinam Press in a 280-page Christmas anthology ("Forever Friends") with 47 other authors from around the globe. ISBN: 978-1-4092-3290-2Novelist's short story set to be released in Christmas anthology, 28 November, 2008. Astronomy related travels Abdul Ahad has travelled extensively in pursuit of his astronomical interests. A few of his many trips include a visit to Meteor Crater in Arizona, Death Valley in Nevada and Kennedy Space Center, Florida. In May 2006, he travelled to the Australian continental interior to view the southern celestial sphere in its entirety for the very first time, and imaged the star Alpha Centauri (the subject of his novels) in meticulous detail. Awards, honours and other recognition *In February 2006, Ahad was awarded on a worldwide-aired television show by the High Commissioner of BangladeshAuthor award on Channel S television, 2006 *In March 2006, he was nominated for Best of Luton awards *In May of 2008, Ahad was awarded Honorary Membership of Bangladesh Astronomical Society. *The eponymous Ahad's constant, Ahad radius and Ahad's sphere have all been named in his honour in the scientific community References External links *Miscellaneous media articles published by 3rd party sources *Official bio page at Astroscience.Org *Official Abdul Ahad Myspace page *List of research articles and papers by Abdul Ahad Main Article *First Ark to Alpha Centauri Wiki